Dirty Money & Love
by metitus
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un reconocido detective y Rukia Kuchiki una exitosa diseñadora, jamás pensaron que sus vidas se cruzarían de una manera tan trágica. Tendrán que trabajar para descubrir quien fue al autor del brutal suceso que les cambio la vida para siempre.


**_Dirty Money & Love_**

Vuelvo después de años a esto, así que espero no me maten por los errores.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para mi entretención, sin fines de lucro ni nada.

Disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **El tiempo es oro.**_

"No hay recuerdo que el tiempo no borre ni pena que la muerte no acabe".

(Miguel de Cervantes)

Kioto

* * *

Un hombre alto de abrigo largo observa desde lejos la conversación de otros dos sujetos vestidos de negro. Les hace una seña a sus subordinados.

 _Síganlos…estamos cerca._

A cada paso que da, sabe que pronto encontrara su objetivo, camina lento para no ser detectado. Pasos calmados sobre la nieve de enero, este año el clima es más duro. El hombre al que sigue dobla en la siguiente calle para luego entrar en una modesta vivienda de fachada verde, enciende las luces del patio delantero saluda a su can

¡Tranquilo, muchacho!- El sujeto saluda a su perro de guardián sin imaginarse que lo han estado siguiendo desde hace días, solo esperando el momento y el lugar justo.

y cierra la puerta sigilosamente.

 _¡Rodeen la casa, es él! A mi señal actuaremos._

Ichigo derrumba la puerta entrando rápidamente a la casa y gritando:

 **¡AL SUELO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!**

¡! Espera un minuto, hombre!

 **¡Sepáralas!- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!**

Ryusei Kenzaki

 **¡Levántate! ¡Contra la pared! ¿Quién más está aquí?**

¡Nadie más que yo, Bro!

Entonces Sr. Ryusei… ¿Dónde están los niños?

Que niños, Bro…no he visto a ningún niño…

¿No has visto?

No hay niños en esta casa… el sujeto estaba sudando, miraba intranquilo al pizo.

¿ A qué te dedicas? –Conductor…. ¿Dónde? Conductor de camión…

Te lo repetiré por última vez ¿Dónde están los niños?

Te dije, Bro, que no he visto ningún niño…. Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo?

No tengo miedo Bro. ¡Quédate ahí y no se te ocurra moverte un solo milímetro.

Su paciencia se agotaba, el bastardo no quería hablar y parecía que hasta le hacía gracia el interrogatorio. Estaba molesto y frustrado, el tiempo corria y en este caso más que cualquier otro " _El tiempo es oro"._

 _Observo la casa con escrutinio sabia que algo no andaba bien cuando escucho un ligero quejido proveniente del piso de madera, para ser más exactos debajo de un sillón._

Oficial no hemos encontrado nada está despejado. Sus compañeros habían revisado por completo el lugar pero la duda lo ataco.

¿Qué pasa? … Nada Bro, lo juro. Hanataro, ¡mantén tus ojos sobre él¡

Vio huellas de barro cerca del sillón lo levanto encontrando una puerta de madera con pestillo.

Al abrir la puerta su sonrisa pudo más, lo había logrado.

Vamos, niños es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Como resultado de una operación muy cuidadosamente planeada, finalmente capturamos a los criminales. Se lo debo al Capitán Ichigo Kurosaki y a su equipo del Departamento de contrabando y crimen organizado. Un gran departamento que está compuesto por un excelente cuerpo policial, para agradecerles por traer a nuestros hijos con nosotros sanos y salvos…. La decidida persistencia del Capitán Ichigo es un crédito para todo el departamento, puso mucho en esta situación, incluso pospuso su compromiso de matrimonio, en el nombre de todo el departamento tengo el honor de darle esta medalla…

 **Por ultimo para el capitán le doy vacaciones pagadas por un mes**

Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar por todo el auditorio de las oficinas generales de policía, las madres y familias estaban muy agradecidas con el joven que había rescatado a sus niños de una vida de abusos.

Por aquí Capitán Kurosaki… tómese una foto con su equipo.

Para él su recompensa más valiosa era ver a esos niños libres, sanos y felices, no pedía más. Por eso siempre soño con ser policía necesitaba ayudar a otros, era algo que se había propuesto.

 _Una promesa de vida._

* * *

Una chica morena, delgada y bien vestida caminaba por las calles de Roma- Italia, se encontraba muy feliz puesto que hoy por fin volvería a su hogar. Caminaba por las calles con nostalgia casi despidiéndose del que fuera su hogar por años, sabiendo que volvería, sentía que quizás esta era la última vez que pisaría ese suelo. Limpio su departamento, ordeno su maleta, dio media vuelta observando a su alrededor y escucho en la televisión algo que logro llamar su atención.

 _ **Queridos televidentes en las noticias de esta noche hablaremos de los niños secuestrados en Kioto el viernes pasado…se logro ubicar y detener esta red de trata de blancas.**_

 _ **Es un éxito del departamento de policía de Kioto…..**_

Logro escuchar lo último, apago la televisión ,bajo las escaleras y espero al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Abordo el avión y se dispuso a dormir mientras el viaje recién comenzaba.

* * *

La película había terminado y la gente comenzaba a salir del cine comentando que tal la habían encontrado.

¿Por qué las películas de amor terminan mal?

No sé…Tal vez, porque ya no existe el amor verdadero.

El pelinaranjo espero una respuesta a su comentario mordaz, sabía que su novia iva a odiarlo por lo que había dicho, pero le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

¡Ichigo! Porque dices esas cosas, me entristece escucharte.- Senna solo lo miro molesta esperando alguna respuesta decente.

Excepto por nosotros… se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

¿No vas a mostrármelo? Estaba ansiosa, desde hace mucho que espero este momento.

Ohhh, todavía estás con el mismo tema.- Siguió caminado rápido, ahora más que nunca debía aguantar la presión de esa cara y esperar, ya quedaba poco.

Olvídalo…Es bueno olvidar de vez en cuando….- La abrazo, la quería tanto.

Buen….sólo tengo curiosidad…Pero, te lo prometo, no voy a ponerlo en…. Solo déjame echar un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo? .- Coqueta se abrazo a él más fuerte.

No…Eso no pasará…Sólo tenemos dos días más hasta nuestra fiesta de compromiso….ten paciencia Senna durante un par de días más podrás usarlo.

Pero sé que está en tu bolsillo ahora… No puedo detenerme, déjame probármelo, tal vez, no entra en mi dedo.

Hmmmm La talla de tu anillo es once, al igual que tu dedo anular, no trates de engañarme con esos trucos.- Le había costado mucho conseguir un anillo de él gusto de su novia y esperaba sorprenderla, no iva a ceder por nada del mundo.

¿Cómo lo sabes? La pelivioleta no se iva a rendir, ya casi habían salido del cine al frío de la calle de Tokio, lo había echado de menos, todos esos días en Kioto resolviendo ese caso la tenían asustada. Si algo le pasaba no sabría cómo seguir viviendo para ella, el era el amor de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Venvenutti Señonina¡.-** Una alegre chica gritaba la bienvenida a su amiga de la infancia.

¡Bienvenida a casa mi querida Kuchiki-san¡ la abrazo fuerte.

Arigato Inoue-San.- Rukia se removió nerviosa, si bien la conocía de años, aun la desconcertaba la cercanía que tenia Orihime con ella.

¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi mejor amiga¡.- También te quiero amiga y agradezco a Dios tenerte.- Su semblante cambio, le traía mucha nostalgia volver a casa y no ser recibida por su familia y más aún en esta fecha tan importante.

Oh oh ¿Cuál es el problema? No te ves feliz de verme.- Lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en esos ojos grises y la morena lo que menos quería era verla llorar. No, sólo estoy sorprendida…ya sabes, papá siempre me recoge… ¿Dónde está? Él me dijo que vendría por mí y que luego nos iríamos a la cena con la familia.

Rukia, querida, tu padre tiene una reunión muy importante esta noche, ya sabes…reuniones nocturnas con inversionistas. Él realmente lo siente… Iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños mañana.- La pelinaranja intento animarla con una cara graciosa pero no funciono.

Así que supongo…que fue muy importante. De lo contrario papá lo habría cancelado.- Se mostro triste pero le levanto la vista optimista.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo Ichigo me encanto la película.- Comenzó a buscar en su cartera las llaves de su casa.

No quiero despertar a los vecinos, así que no puedo tocar el timbre.

Senna vivía en un barrio humilde en las afueras de Tokio, vivía con su madre una mujer viuda y dedicada al cuidado del hogar y a su hermana pequeña. Trabajaba en una escuela, enseñaba Lenguaje a niños pequeños con problemas de habla. Le encantaba su vida, pero siempre la sintió vacía hasta que Ichigo apareció en ella para brindarle una luz de esperanza. Él iluminaba todo.

Ten esto por favor.- Le entrego su cartera.

Dijiste que habías dejado de fumar….¿Que te hace pensar que empecé? Lo tenía desde la última vez, no me mires con esa cara.

Senna….tu dedos están amarillos, has estado masticando goma de mascar de menta todo el día.

En serio…yo te lo prometo sólo fumo de vez en cuando, no mucho.

¿Lo recuerdas no? Prometiste que me dirias si comenzabas de nuevo.- frunció su ceño con clara molestia odiaba cuando ella le mentía de esa forma tan descarada.

Mira, te lo juro….

No jures…. Estoy enojado porque intestaste ocultar que fumabas.

Lo sé. Está bien, ya no voy a fumar, ni lo voy a ocultar.- Le entrego el paquete de cigarrillos y en encendedor, quería terminar con esa pelea.

Senna….

Ichigo te lo prometo, no volveré a fumar nunca más.- lo miro con una sonrisa y le enseño el dedo meñique en señal de promesa. Luego lo beso, fue un beso corto, pero con mucho sentimiento.

Mamá ya estoy en casa.- Grito

Adelante hija, Hola! Ichigo ¿cómo estás? Entra por favor .- una servicial señora le hacía señas para que ingresara al hogar, era una noche muy fría.

No, no voy a entrar no quiero molestar además hoy tengo turno en la estación, sólo vine a dejarla.- Esa señora le ponía nervioso aún no sabía como más delante le diría suegra.

¿Cómo podrías molestarnos,hijo? Siempre estamos felices de verte, sabes que eres bienvenido. Saludame a Masaki y dile que un día de estos saldremos a comprar juntas al mercado, hay tanto que decirle.

Arigato.- Se sentía agradecido con ella.

Mañana pasare a buscarte a la escuela, aún nos queda revisar las invitaciones de la boda.

Claro, te estaré esperando.- Lo beso en la mejilla

* * *

Orihime, tal vez debería haber ido directamente a casa…realmente los extraño. -No quería decirle que no tenía ganas de ir a un pub y menos cuando se sentía tan sola.

¡Ah, por favor Chappy¡. Has roto mi corazón extrañas a tus padres, pero no a mí?.- Aun estaba un poco llorosa, le daba pena la situación de su amiga. Ah, Kuchiki-san cambie ese ceño fruncido, ¡sonríe! ¿No celebraras tu cumpleaños con tus padres mañana por la noche? Entremos este lugar se ve genial, solo que está un poco vacio para ser fin de semana. ¡El lugar es nuestro¡ ¿Qué más se puede pedir?.- Estaba nerviosa y le temblaban las piernas.

¿Qué quieres beber?, solo dímelo y lo traeré. ¿Quieres lo habitual?

Sí, lo de siempre…lo he echado de menos.

Espera ya vuelvo.

Las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron en cuanto Orihime la dejo sola.

Una pantalla gigante apareció en medio del Pub mostrando el título: La película de "Rukia Kuchiki" imágenes de ella ivan pasando desde que era una bebé , sus primeros pasos, su primera vez montando una bici, las fiestas familiares, su padre arrullándola para dormir y su madre intentando darle de comer. Estaba sorprendida, más bien impactada.

Rukia siéntate, ¿Qué te parece esta caja?- Byakuya Kuchiki se veía más joven en esa imagen, pero seguía siendo su padre , con ese aire distinguido y serio a la vez.

Es hermosa papá.- La pequeña miraba maravillada la creación de su progenitor.

 _Tiene un compartimiento secreto, intenta abrirlo._

* * *

Oficinas centrales de la Policia de Tokio

Un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos celestes leia informes sobre un nuevo caso, hace meses investigaba y seguía a una banda criminal. La pizarra estaba llena de fotos y evidencia.

¿Estás libre hermano?

Ohh, mira quién está aquí, claro que siempre estoy disponible para ti, hermanito. Estaba trabajando con todo esto ¿quieres el auto?

Está bien…Kaien con tu permiso llegaré un poco tarde esta noche. Se rasco un poco la cabeza nervioso, su auto se había averiado y aún el mecánico no lo había terminado de reparar.

Mientras no le digas a Okasan que yo te lo preste está todo bien, ya sabes si comienza a quejarse esperando y preocupándose por ti no me quiero ver envuelto.- Seguia leyendo muy concentrado.

Debieras utilizar tus vacaciones, aún eres soltero, podrías ir al centro de Tokio a devertitrte y nadie podría decirte nada.

¿Ya te vas?.- se acerco al escritorio y a la pizarra para poder echar un vistazo a lo que tenía tan concentrado a su hermano mayor.

Kaien la misma persona que cometió esto, fue la de los otros asesinatos

¿Qué?. -¿Como sabes eso? No será que tu eres el asesino Ichigo?

Mira, no sé si es un asesino en serie, pero no es una banda.- apunto a unas fotografías.

Pero, es el mismo asesino, mira las marcas en los brazos de todas las víctimas, son todas iguales, es imposible que una banda haga las mismas, pero una sola persona si, estas buscando a un solo hombre hermano.

Mejor voy hermano.- Se alejo dejando al moreno perplejo.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Rukia¡ Feliz cumpleaños a ti¡.- Una multitud de invitados que ni ella conocía vitoreaba. No le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención.

Detrás de la pantalla Byakuya Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki salian a abrazar a su hija.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hija!.- Hisana abrazo tan fuerte a su hija, meses sin verla la tenían muy mal.

 _Rukia bienvenida._

Su padre no se caracterizaba por ser cariñoso, pero gradecía el gesto, ella lo admiraba y amaba.

Sopla las velas Rukia y pide un deseo.- Orihime y su hermana Riruka le gritaban desde una esquina del salón.

Mi deseo será: _Que nada cambie.-_ cerro sus ojos y soplo.

La gente grito alegre y comenzaron a repartir bebidas y pastel para todos los invitados.

Riruka se que tu lo planeaste todo.- Se acerco para saludar a su hermana que se encontraba en la misma mesa que Orihime.

Créelo o no, esta vez no fui yo papá lo organizo todo, puedes creerlo? El mago de esta noche es él, estuvo preparando esta sorpresa por semanas, arrendo el lugar y planeo todo esto.

Solo dio la vuelta para ver a su padre y sonreírle.- Estaba del brazo de su madre y aunque no sonreía se veía feliz.

 _Ella lo sabía porque era la única que podía leerlo._

* * *

Supongo que ya te olvidaste de lo que es vivir en Tokio.- el castaño oficial rodo los ojos mirando a su amigo y esperando una respuesta.

Te daré tu respuesta Asano, si mi familia o Senna no vivieran aquí, perfectamente viviría en Kioto.- sabia como se pondría por ese comentario.

 **¡ASANO¡**.- Porque me tratas tan distante Ichigo, somos amigos desde siempre, que malo eres, ahora que te vas a casar te estás poniendo viejo.

Byakuya se había ido a un rincón a contestar su teléfono y luego enviaba un mensaje de texto.- Su esposa lo observaba preocupada desde lejos, llevaba día muy extraño con ella.

Te agradecería poner esos vasos por allá.-Le indico a un mesero que con gusto asintió.

Papá .- Rukia se había acercado, guardo su teléfono rápidamente.

Muchas gracias por todo, se que tú fuiste, Riruka me lo dijo todo.- sus ojos brillaban de emoción, nunca en su vida espero ese gesto de su padre.

Rukia, tu siempre me enorgulleces, no solo gastas el dinero que te doy, siempre tuviste metas, comenzaste tu propio negocio, creaste una marca, eres mi única descendiente que a logrado todo por si sola y que ahora podría mantenerse. Si me ocurre algo, se que el destino de la familia Kuchiki estaría bien en tus manos y que podrías cuidar de todos.

Papá yo… si tu estas orgulloso de mi estoy feliz-

No digas nada Rukia, realmente lo estoy.

Ya son las doce, debo ir a la oficina a resolver unos asuntos, diviértete es tu fiesta, la mereces.

Te quiero mucho papá.- Lo abrazo, sabía que a su padre no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Y yo a ti hija.- El pelinegro le devolvió el abrazo y la solto.

Nos vemos pronto

 _Adios Rukia_.- Y se alejo de ella, caminando a paso lento, cruzo por entre las personas para despedirse de su esposa y salió del recinto.

* * *

 _Atento 34215_

 _¡4525 Aquí Sr. ¡_

Buenos días Keigo.- El Capitan Kurosaki lo miraba burlesco, había tomado el turno porque estaba aburrido en su casa.

 _Atento escena del crimen, una persona mayor y una joven con impacto de bala en su cabeza, necesitamos apoyo._

 _Vamos para allá_

A un abuelo le llego un balazo en la cabeza y es obvio: ¡Asano se tiene que hacer cargo!

Ya preparaste el informe incluso antes de llegar eres todo un genio.- Kurosaki no pararía de molestar y ostigar a su amigo, debía aprovechar su estancia en Tokio.

¿Quieres apostar? Te apuesto 1000 yenes.- Si su amigo quería molestarlo entraría en el juego.

Ahora además de ser un mal policía te convertiste en apostador

Ven con nosotros Ichigo, ya es de mañana revisaremos la escena del crimen y podrás irte, a que en Kioto no pasan estas cosas, un anciano y una joven….

¿Quieres otro premio?.- eso había sido un reto.

Como quieras no estaría mal…

* * *

Llegando al lugar pudieron observar la patrulla estacionada en medio de un descampado a las afueras de Tokio, juntó a esta se encontraba un auto demasiado lujoso y llamativo para el sector.

Estacionaron y procedieron a escuchar el testimonio del policía.

Buenas noches muchachos ¿Cual es el caso?.- si bien Keigo podía bromear, se tomaba su trabajo muy en cerio.

Buenas noches Comisario, unos chicos nos llamaron hace 20 minutos, los dos estaban muertos cuando llegamos aquí, tienen disparos en la cabeza.

Gracias….

Rodeo el auto con precaución, más que mal siempre había que tener cuidado con no dañar la escena del crimen y sabia que estar bajo es escrutinio de Ichigo era un arma de doble filo. Podría ser su amigo pero trabajo era trabajo y un descuido de su parte el pelinaranja lo informaría con el jefe.

Se puso los guantes y con su linterna de bolsillo observo a los ocupantes del auto.

Un hombre de edad media, no anciano, sentado en el asiento del conductor, cabello negro, medio largo, vestido de traje, disparo en la sien izquierda con salida de proyectil en la mejilla.

Ahora la chica…mujer de mediana estatura, cabello morado corto, ojos ambar, vestida sencillamente con una blusa y pantalón formal, impacto de bala en la frente con salida de proyectil en la base del cráneo.

Espera un momento….cabello morado, corto…..ojos ambar….esto no puede ser…

El castaño se alejo asustado del auto, incluso la impresión fue tan fuerte que se resbalo logrando caerse .

El pelinaranjo observo de lejos la reacción de su amigo y compañero, decidió acercarse para prestarle ayuda. Cuando lo hizo no sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Se le heló la sangre.

Continuará….

* * *

N/A: Déjenme saber si les gusto para continuar, por ahora es confuso pero créanme si sigue cada vez se pondrá mejor.


End file.
